1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical imaging lens assembly, optical imaging device and mobile. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact optical imaging lens assembly and optical imaging device applicable to mobile terminals.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile products having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. The sensor of a conventional optical system is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
A conventional optical system employed in a portable electronic product mainly adopts a four-element lens structure. Due to the popularity of mobile terminals with high-end specifications, such as smart phones, tablet personal computers and wearable apparatus, the requirements for high resolution and image quality of present compact optical systems increase significantly. However, the conventional optical systems cannot satisfy these requirements of the compact optical systems.
Other conventional compact optical systems with five-element lens structure enhance image quality and resolution. However, the distribution of the refractive powers of the optical imaging lens assembly is not favorable for reducing the total track length and correcting the aberration. Accordingly, these are not applicable to mobile terminals featuring better image quality.